


meddling ghost au

by Nyodrite



Series: Ideas [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Ghost!James, Ghost!Lily, Ghost!Regulus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 16:31:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14856243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyodrite/pseuds/Nyodrite
Summary: i see Tonks as a pansexual, demiromantic with a high sex drive while Charlie is a asexual, panromantic with no sex drive (though not exactly sex-repulsed?)





	meddling ghost au

**for some reason, this is in my head; _in an au where Tonks and Charlie bunk off and go backpacking once they turned seventeen:_**

 It’s Tonks’ turn to choose where they go and she decides on a nude beach, she thinks it’ll be loads of fun but Charlie isn’t sold until she tells him where exactly the beach is located - then he’s all for it. 

 The reason? There’s a part of the beach magically hidden/obscured/cordoned off because it the hatching grounds for a rare (magical?) animal and it happens to be around the time they hatch so Charlie is hoping to see some babies hatch. 

So Tonks rolls her eyes but waves her friend off as he goes scrambling to an odd little tide pool-rock area and then goes to seek out her own fun (she is absolutely hoping to incite an spontaneous orgy). 

Later when she goes to check up on him, she find Charlie absently pinning a guy - at least a third larger then him - to the floor as he watches these creatures make their way towards the sea. And, knowing her friend wouldn’t be doing this to the guy for no reason, she immediately becomes pissed and asks if the guy was bullying him (because she knows that there have been people back at Hogwarts who tried to push Charlie into a relationship or sex and she is Not Pleased). 

 Charlie glances at her, then the guy kind of wincing in pain beneath him, then refocuses back on the creatures as he gets off the guy and, in the most deadpanned voice ever, says “Yes. Absolutely. I am very much bullied." 

 And Tonks, she just drags the guy off - leaving Charlie to watch his creatures in peace. 

* * *

i’m like. 75% certain that they didn’t even wait to properly graduate before leaving

just until they turned seventeen/learnt to apparate

wait.

what if they wind up in Albania (??) and find out Voldie’s not dead and just proceed to figure out how to - perminately - kill him

~~and they wind up back at Hogwarts in Harry’s first year to off Quierrel~~

make even more cracky, they accidentally kidnap smol Harry from the Durselys - they think he’s a runaway/street rat when they find him - and break Sirius out of Azkaban

 **Charlie, snatching the map from Tonks:** you have this upside down

 **smol Harry, petting Padfoot who appeared out of nowhere (Sirius saw them wander by and snuck out to see if it was really his godson):**  can we keep him forever and ever?

 **Tonks, warding of Dementors:**  WELL WHY DID YOU GIVE ME THE MAP IN THE FIRST PLACE? AND IT’S NOT LIKE  _YOU_ STOPPED US BEFORE WE ENTERED THIS BL-  **:quick glance at harry:**  -LEEPING PLACE!

 **Sirius, as Padfoot, utterly confused** : how do you accidentally wind up wandering around Azkaban????? why is Harry here????????

i feel like Sirius would be completely confused, Harry is just  _oh, cool can we ride a dragon next?_

(In the background, there’s ghost!Lily and James high-fiving ghost!Regulus)

 

**Author's Note:**

> **  
>  **   
>  _i see Tonks as a pansexual, demiromantic with a high sex drive while Charlie is a asexual, panromantic with no sex drive (though not exactly sex-repulsed?)_   
> 


End file.
